girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2015-02-16 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Well, I guess Zeetha and VIoletta did not know a very large bear was behind them. Is the Bärenkönig asking about Agatha or Krosp? AndyAB99 (talk) 00:28, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :Violetta thinks he's asking about Agatha, but he's asking about Krosp. Krosp is the Bears' secret (and probably unknowing) leader. The Foglios generally have respect for their readers, but if they genuinely think that (finally) revealing this fact will be a stunning twist to the audience, then I am disappointed in them.--Geoduck42 (talk) 02:39, February 17, 2015 (UTC) ::The first novel provides the additional clues that it's Krosp the bears are looking for. The Foglios have left hints in the comic; such as Krosp jumping on Dimo's head and hat just prior to the bears' arrival. Still, there are fans on other sites who think it's Agatha. Krosp doesn't know he is the bears leader. But he's about to find out. --AndyAB99 (talk) 10:38, February 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Geoduck42, I think you're being just a bit hard on the Foglios. They, in effect, have two audiences: the casual Girl Genius readers and the obsessed highly-involved fans like us, who devote their time to updating this wiki or participating in online discussions of the comic, where, when they see a message asking about when a certain event happened in a past volume, immediately send off a message supplying the link to the page in question while secretly thinking, "You don't remember that?! And you call yourself a Girl Genius fan? Why, you don't deserve to read this comic!" (or maybe that's just me). ::I have to assume that the casual readers outnumber the highly-involved fans or the Foglios couldn't sell as many books as they do. I'm sure many people who read the comic will be surprised or even stunned when Krosp is revealed as the Bears leader, but we won't be among them. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:40, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :::I agree that there are more casual readers than obsessed involved fans like me. I only get bothered when the commentator doesn't remember what happened one or two pages ago. But I still think they can be fans. In this case, Dr. Vapnoople's bears appeared just over eleven years ago readers time. So only the dedicated fan paging through their PDF copies would note the connection. AndyAB99 (talk) 02:07, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::I was exaggerating for comic effect above. I'm perfectly happy to accept anyone from the most casual to the most obsessed reader as a fan. (Well, I can think of one truly obsessed person in another forum who probably shouldn't be allowed to read Girl Genius any more, if only to preserve that person's mental health, but I supposed there always has to be at least one bad apple in every barrel.) -- William Ansley (talk) 18:04, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Anyone other than me notice that The Beast now has three eyes instead of one? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 21:38, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, and technically the beast now has four eyes possibly five if there is another eye hidden in the corner. I understand that those fans who frequently edit this site believe quite strongly that Krosp is the mysterious master. For those fans who are in doubt, like me. Could one of you hardcore, and amazing people explain more in depth why Krosp is the Master. On the pagewhere the Bear King demands Dimo to lead him to Agatha. The Bear King himself refers to the master as a female, wouldn't this disprove Krosp as the master? Dimo mentioned his hat has been around other people, maybe not in direct contact (perhaps indirect works), but what good is an enhanced sense of smell if you cannot tell genders?- A citizen concerned for the mental health of the truly remarkable. 2:13 AM Febuary 18 2015 (UTC) ::I think the intention is that König is using a female pronoun because of Dimo's "My mistress vos on Castle Wulfenbach—buy Hy iz pretty sure she didn't create hyu"—they are both to some extent operating on the same assumption that they must have the same master. But perhaps you are right that they should be able to determine the gender from the smell. --Mad Latinist (talk) 05:14, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::It becomes a question of "do all male and female mammals smell different in the same way?" (I have no idea what the case is in reality, and since this isn't reality anyway..) Which leads to the issue of IDing species by smell; obviously, it obviously never occured to either Dimo or the Bear King to clarify that point. Would the Bears have to had previous contact with cats to be able to make this sort of distinction? And are the Bears just assuming their new King will be human? ::And yes, it could still turn out I'm wrong about this; it would be amusing if the Bear King sniffs both Agatha and Krosp, declares them both wrong, and stomps off. But, since this is a constructed narrative, you pretty much have to assume the Bears' Secret King is somebody currently in the fortress-depot, and with the "from Castle Wulfenbach" stipulation, Agatha and Krosp are really the only plausible choices. And of the two of them, Krosp, with his bear-creating creator and actually being born and raised on the Castle, rather than just a brief visitor like Agatha, is again the more logical candidate. ::Geoduck42 (talk) 06:26, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::As near as I can see there are only three eyes in The Beast. There might be a fourth one, but its pupil is blocked by one of the Beast's teeth. All the rest appear to be lights or are holes in the cheeks and jaws of The Beast. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 07:13, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :::As pattern-finding creatures, it is only natural (as silly as it sounds to say anything is natural in Girl Genius) for most people to see the three clearly-visible eyes of the Beast, as shown on today's page, and assume that there must be five eyes, one larger central one and four smaller eyes arranged around the larger one like the four outside pips are arranged around the central pip on the five side of a die. By this assumption, the eye with its pupil obscured by a tooth is definitely an eye and there is another smaller eye, to the right and above the central one, completely hidden behind the "upper jaw" of the Beast. I am one of the people who thinks this is the case. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:04, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Dr. 'DIM'itri Vapnopple tells Krosp (in the first novel) thet he will lead the army of bears to glory. At the time, he is holding one of his stuffed bears. Then when the train is stopped and Count Wolkerstofer shows up, Krosp jumps on Dimo's head and hat. The Bärenkönig doesn't use a gender until Dimo does. The bear king says the master will come from Castle Wulfenbach. Dr. Dim created Krosp and claimed to have created a secret army of bears. Agatha's only connection is that brief encounter with Dr. DIm and his stuffed rag bears. And Krosp. As for smell, neither Krosp nor the bears are true animals. They are constructs. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:47, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Well first, thank you for the explanation. Now to disprove it. "thet he will lead the bears to glory" is probably direct from the novel, and wasn't tweaked too much. There are two interpretations to that line. One has Krosp leading the bears to whatever Krosp believes is glory. The other interpretation is Krosp will lead the bears to Agatha, who as a powerful spark will be able to protect Dr. Dim's precious bears far more effectively than Krosp. Agatha also pwomised Dr. Dim she would keep his bears a secret from the baron. To keep them a secret would she need to protect them? :::About the concern that Krosp and the bears being constructs hinders their sense of smell. The page where the Other's monstrosities attack the circus gives some compeling evidence that Krosp has a stronger than human sense of smell. If the bears are creations of Dr. Dim, once a very powerful spark possibly specializing in animals. There is reason to believe Dr. Dim's constructs have a spark enhanced sense of smell.-- A citizen concerned for the mental health of the truly remarkable. 11:10, Febuary 18 2015 (UTC) ::::As pointed out, this isn'reality, For starters, It's a story. And we are currently tying together some threads. Agatha's promise to Dr.DIm only demonstrated to Krosp that she is a good person. Dr. DIm didn't magically make her the bears master because of her promise. When he created the bears, he gave them a way to identify the as yet to be created "master". If it is not Krosp, I'll profusely appologize. Will you do the same if it is Krosp? The Foglios really aren't writting as massively convoluted and complex a story as some fans believe. 00:20, February 19, 2015 (UTC)AndyAB99 (talk) ::::Plus - Agatha does not promise to protect Dr. Dim's bears, just not tell anyone about them. --AndyAB99 (talk) 02:14, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::(A Sigh) I actually want Krosp to be the master. However the professors have the habit of raising Krosp's awesomeness levels then crushing them. Take when Krosp got his coat, or when Tarvek and Gil got saved by Von Pinn, or Gil accepting the Jagers gift/hat. The few times the proffesors give Krosp something interesting it seems that the plot calls for the interesting something to proceed in the plot, take his ability to pilot Wulfenbach aircraft for example:If he was hiding from people why/how does he have that ability? Sure he could have seen someone, and learned that way, but that method is more likely to get him caught, and Krosp is definitely careful. The scene where Agatha makes her promise yes Krosp is there, however both Agatha and Dr. Dim are unaware of his pressence. If Dr. Dimitri is aware of Krosp's pressence then Krosp is the master, if not Agatha is. By the way AndyAB99 what do you mean yet to be created? The mysterious master of the bears scent has been registered in the bears noses somehow, so this mysterious master who didn't show up with Vapnoople is Krosp or Agatha and the creator has to be somebody pre-timeskip probably Dr.Dim. Leaving the impression the proffesors intended to make either Krosp or Agatha the master at some point. -- That annoying citizen concerned for the mental health of the truly remarkable 02:36, Febuary 19 2015 (UTC) Anyone heard anything about this? https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/killer-robot-games/legendary-showdown-machines-and-magic/ Agge.se (talk) 23:52, February 18, 2015 (UTC)orrecting link